ronpaulfandomcom-20200215-history
New Hampshire
This is the page for charting a course of action for winning the nomination in New Hampshire. Please use the index below to find your county. =Strategy for Victory in New Hampshire= Please follow the above link to read and edit detailed plans for a Ron Paul GOP victory in New Hampshire. Also, this area (on this page) can be used to write a brief overview on the strategy. =District and Precinct Maps for New Hampshire= Please follow the above link to read and edit links and instructions for finding district/precinct maps and information for New Hampshire. Please feel free to edit the terminology in this state if it is different. Also, a brief explanation of the state system can be given here. =New Hampshire Statewide Organizations and Events= Here are the statewide organizations and upcoming events we need to work on in order to win in New Hampshire. GOP Statewide Organizations in New Hampshire * List names and contact information for statewide GOP organizations here. New Hampshire Republican State Committee 10 Water Street, Concord, NH 03301 Tel:(603)225-9341 Fax:(603)225-7498 Presidential Campaign Contact info: Ron Paul for President (603)747-3585 New Hampshire Young Republicans http://www.nhyr.com Kerry Marsh Chairman, c/o 10 Water St, Concord, NH 03301. Tel:(603)225-9341 Other Statewide Organizations in New Hampshire *List names and contact information for statewide Ron Paul friendly non-GOP organizations here. NH Liberty Calender http://www.nhlibertycalender.org (an independent calendar run by jane@... ) NH Liberty Alliance http://www.nhliberty.org (non-partisan, doesn't endorse) Republican Liberty Caucus http://www.rlcnh.org (has endorsed Ron Paul - see Yahoo group) Coalition of NH Taxpayers http://www.cnht.org (non-partisan, doesn't endorse) Free State Project http://www.freestateproject.org (non-partisan, doesn't endorse, but is endorsed by Ron Paul - see Yahoo group for Merrimack Valley Porcupines Announce) Meetup Groups: Ron Paul for President - HQNH Concord, NH http://ronpaul.meetup.com/6 Manchester, NH Ron Paul 2008 Meetup http://ronpaul.meetup.com/879 NH Seacoast Ron Paul Meetup http://ronpaul.meetup.com/893 Nashua Ron Paul 2008 Meetup http://ronpaul.meetup.com/309 GOP Upcoming Statewide Events in New Hampshire *List names, dates, and information for statewide GOP events here. Manchester GOP Straw Poll When: Sunday, September 16, 2007, 12:00pm Where: Veterans Park 737 Elm St Manchester , NH 03101 Description: Come help Ron Paul win the Manchester Straw Poll! These polls help draw media attention, so they are crucial to helping Dr Paul. Straw Poll tickets are $10 per person and includes lunch. An individual can purchase up to 25 tickets, however, there still has to be a body with each ticket in order to vote in the straw poll. Only NH residents will be allowed to vote. Tickets will be available for purchase online in a few days (www.manchestergop.com) Event runs from noon till 6pm, at Veterans Park in Manchester. More info http://ronpaul.meetup.com/6 Other Upcoming Statewide Events in New Hampshire *List names, dates, and information for statewide non-GOP events here. All Day Canvassing with Dr. Paul and his WHOLE Family. When: Saturday, September 29, 2007, 9:30 AM Where: Veterans park 737 Elm St Manchester , NH 03101 Description: On Saturday, September 29th , we will be holding a large rally at Veterans Park in Manchester, NH. The rally runs from 9:30 AM to 10:30 AM and will feature a speech by Dr. Paul, as well as live music. Immediately following the rally, the campaign will distribute literature and canvassing packets and teams will proceed to canvass the cities of Manchester and Nashua. Dr. Paul and more than thirty members of his family will be in attendance and we expect to have a lot of fun spreading the message of freedom. If you are traveling from out of state, we have secured a group rate at two hotels. There are a limited number of rooms available, and we expect them to fill up quickly, so if you are unable to secure a room at one of the hotels listed please make other arrangements. Whatever hotel you choose to stay at, you will be responsible for making all arrangements, including payment and transportation. Fairfield Inn 860 S Porter St Manchester, NH 03103 (603) 625-2020 Mention Ron Paul Group Rate of $98.00 Holiday Inn Express 1298 S Porter St Manchester, NH 03103 (603) 669-6800 Mention Ron Paul Group Rate of $109.00 P.S. Please bring an umbrella or ponch More info: http://ronpaul.meetup.com/6 Solutions Day When: September 27th & 29th Where: Towns across NH What: American Solutions will host free workshops across the country that will bring together activists, policy experts, candidates and elected officials to develop solutions for the challenges we face as a nation. It doesn't matter whether you're Republican, Democrat, or Independent. Solutions Day is about you, your family and your future. More info: http://www.americansolutions.com Past New Hampshire events can be archived here. =New Hampshire Grassroots Level... Get Involved!= This is county level action... This is where we win or lose... Remember to get out and get working! Belknap County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Belknap County, New Hampshire. Frank Tilton - Belknap Republican County Chair, 56 Orchard St, Laconia, NH 03246 Tel:(603)528-8466 email:franktilton@gmail.com Belknap County GOP BBQ WhenSat, Sep 8, 5pm - 9pm Where457 Knox Road, Sanbornton, NH DescriptionContact Person: Frank Tilton/Steve Nedeau/Bill Tobin Contact E-mail: franktilton@gmail.com Contact Phone: (603) 528-8466 Ticket Information: $20 per ticket Carroll County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Carroll County, New Hampshire. Henry Mock - Carroll Republican County Chair, P.O. Box 237, Jackson , NH 03846 Tel:(603)356-5109 email:rcpatten@worldpath.net 1st Annual Carroll County Republican Lobster Bake When:Sat, Sep 15, 4pm - 7pm Where:Pierce Birchmont Camp, Route 109 E., Wolfeboro Description:1st Annual Carroll County Republican Lobster Bake Meet & Greet Republican Candidates, Representatives & Your Public Officials! $25 includes lobster, steamers, corn, salads, hamburgers & hot dogs, and dessert. Kids 12 and under are free. Cash Bar Event will be held Rain or Shine Pierce Birchmont Camp is located half way between Wolfeboro & Brookfield on Route 109 East. Contact Person: Henry Mock, Chairman Contact E-mail: majorchip@adelphia.net Contact Phone: (603) 356-5109 Cheshire County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Cheshire County, New Hampshire. Cheshire County Republicans http://www.nhgop-cheshire.org Juliana Bergeron - Cheshire Republican County Chair, 410 Main St, Keene, NH 03431 Tel:(603)352-4069; email:julianabergeron@hotmail.com Cheshire County GOP Shoot - September 23 The Cheshire County Republican Commmittee will hold a shoot at the Cheshire County Fish & Game Club, Ferry Brook Rd., Keene at 10:00 AM. The cost is $20.00 For more information contact Juliana Bergeron at 352-7553 or cheshirerepublicans (at) gmail.com Coos County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Coos County, New Hampshire. Scott Mason - Coos Republican County Chair, 806 Route 3, North Stratford, NH 03540 Tel:(603)922-8377; email:cowsrus@ncia.net All day Coos County Septemberfest When:Sep 22, 2007 Where:Scott Mason Farm, Route 3, Stratford Description:Mark your calendars, folks! September 22nd, 2007 is the Coos County Republican Committee's annual SeptemberFest. It will be held at the Scott Mason Farm on Route 3 in Stratford. There will be a live band and lots of food (in the cook out form). Tickets are $15 each - children 12 and under are free. If you're interested please e-mail me, Kate Richardson, back or feel free to call 603-724-9311. If I don't answer just leave your name and number and I'll call back. For those joining us at the Lancaster Street Fair, you can pick your tickets up from me there!!! Just let me know how many you would like and I'll have an envelope all ready for you! Again, Saturday, September 22nd at the Scott Mason Farm in Stratford. Rain or shine (we have a BIG tent just in case). Good food, Good music, Good Politcs! Coos County Septemberfest WhenSat, Sep 22, 4pm - 8pm WhereScott Mason Farm, North Stratford, NH DescriptionContact Person: Scott Mason Contact Phone: (603) 922-8377 $15/person Children Free Chicken Barbeque Horse Drawn Wagon Rides along the beautiful Connecticut River at peak foliage. Grafton County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Grafton County, New Hampshire. Grafton County Republican Committee http://www.graftongop.org Lud Flower - Grafton Republican County Chair, 157 Blackberry Hill Road, Orford, NH 03777 Tel:(603)353-4300; email:gabe@metrocast.net Hillsboro County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Hillsboro County, New Hampshire. Hillsboro County Republican Committee http://www.hillsboroughgop.org email: info@hillsboroughgop.org Manchester Republican Committee http://www.manchestergop.com Nashua Republican Committee http://www.nashuagop.org Bedford Republican Committee http://bedfordrepublicans.org Hillsborough County Octoberfest When:Sat, Oct 6, 5pm - 9pm Where:Manchester Country Club, 180 So. River Road, Bedford Description:Hillsborough County Republican Committee Octoberfest Cost: $25 per person. Contact: Fred Plett, Vice Chair Email : frplett@msn.com Merrimack County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Merrimack County, New Hampshire. Concord Republican Commitee pamean (at) hotmail (dot) com (no website that I know of) Rockingham County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Rockingham County, New Hampshire. Rockingham County Republican Committee http://www.republican-rockingham.com email: cliffy@nh.ultranet.com Exeter Lit Drop When:Saturday, September 8, 2007, 10:30 AM Where: Exeter Public Library 1 Founders Park Exeter , NH 03833 Description: On Saturday,September 8th we will be holding a literature drop for the town of Exeter. We will meet at 10:30 AM, at the Exeter Public Library at 1 Founders Park. Literature, lists and all necessary materials will be provided, so please join us to spread the good news in the town that birthed the Republican party. For those that don't know, in a lit drop, you drive from door to door dropping off literature about Ron Paul, and offering to answer questions. The addresses are chosen based on past voting records, so it's a very targeted method of campaigning. More info: http://ronpaul.meetup.com/6 Strafford County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Strafford County, New Hampshire. ***County Republican Committee http://www.staffordgop.com Tel:(540)658-9136; Fax:(540)658-9138 Strafford Young Republicans http://staffordyoungrepublicans.com Polling stations Stafford County: http://staffordgop.com/directions.htm ***Note: Please fix the above! You have New Jersey not NH. It's STRAFFORD with an R and it's www.straffordcountyrepublicans.org -- webmaster (at) straffordcountyrepublicans (dot) org (Jane Aitken) Sullivan County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Sullivan County, New Hampshire. ***County Republican Party http://www.sullivangop.org Category:States